


Obsession.

by BustedWritesShit



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Luna’s kinda into it though, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Needles, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Tanner being an outright creep, Vaginal Fingering, drugged, no soft tanner, remake of the meeting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedWritesShit/pseuds/BustedWritesShit
Summary: “Sure I’ve thought about killing you, but once I started watching you... following your routine, your dedication, your hard work. Something snapped inside me-” Luna interrupting mid sentence suddenly finding her fire again. “That thing that snapped is called obsession, you fucking creep.”
Relationships: Tanner/Luna Youngman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Luna was woken up from a cold chill, slowly getting up out of bed and stretching.  
“Crap, must’ve left the window open.”  
As she shut the window she made sure to lock it, then proceeded to go check every other window and door. 

“Ugh, god... It’s 2am.” She sighed annoyed. “Of course, the one day I finally take a break from being the so called ‘leader’ of The Local Crime Watch I forget to shut the damn window...” she muttered to herself, silently scolding her own clumsiness.   
Suddenly a slight noise could be heard from the living room almost like something or someone trying to catch her attention. 

This quickly breaks her out of her thoughts, as if running on instinct she quietly grabs her phone and dials the local station. “If anyones there I’ve already called the police, I suggest you come out from wherever you are and put your hands up.” She yells attempting to sound braver than she feels.   
As Luna gets to the living room she notices her computers on and quietly walks over to it, someone left her a message on the notes program. 

It reads: Luna, you don’t know much about me but I know so much about you and I feel like it’s time we’ve met Face to face without all the security cameras and flashing lights. 

Luna’s face shrivels up in confusion as she stares at the screen reading it “What the hell, What kind of joke is this?” she mutters not expecting a response. 

“It’s not a joke at all, Luna.” a voice says behind her, hot breath tickles her earlobe as the voice continues speaking. “I’d really suggest not moving unless you want a syringe to pierce into your neck.” 

“O-okay now, what do you want from me..?” Luna stutters lightly, trying ever so slightly to grab her phone from the table. The voice sighs lightly, carefully watching her reach for her phone. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Luna, especially since the tremble in your voice is so apparent.” The voice says slightly backing away and chuckles.   
Luna quickly grabs her phone and clicks the emergency call button and turns around to face the owner of the voice.   
in front of her stands a tall man in a white doctors coat and a red tie, the man plays with the syringe slightly testing it as he stares at her, smirking.   
“Oh Luna, I really thought you were smarter than that...” The man lunges at Luna, quickly knocking her phone out of her hand and gripping her hair slightly to exposing her neck.   
Luna gasps lightly, her panic starting to flow through her now realizing her last efforts for help were now on the floor “w-what are yo-“ before she could finish her sentence there was a prick from the needle go against her throat, and she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Luna awoke from her forced sleep lightly coughing as she opened her eyes, the blinding light causing her blurry eyes to squint as she tries to rub them she notices that her body feels like lead and she isn’t in her house anymore. The alarms in her head ring as she recalls what happened.

“w-where am I...?” she says in a barely audible voice lighter than a whisper, The man of course hears this and walks over to the table in front of her.  
“Good morning sleepyhead, you know I was starting to get worried! You really should give your body rest to be quite frank I thought I calculated the wrong dosage.” The man clears his throat “Anyway enough about that! Lets start with introductions since i’m sure that you’re wondering who i am, I’ll go first I’m Tanner and it is a pleasure Luna...”   
Tanner smiles boyishly as if this is just a normal encounter, Tanner obviously a little too eager to hear Luna’s response. “I hope you can still speak spite the side effects of the drugs, If not this will be a very one sided conversation.” Tanner chuckles lightly. 

Luna slowly exhales and moves her head up to face him, putting on her best brave face. “W-What the fuck do you want from me and why the hell did you drug me?”   
Tanner leans onto the table bringing his face closer to Luna and shushes her. “It’s good to know you can speak Luna, but i’d rather you didn’t bombard me with your silly questions. I already told you why we’re here...” He says slightly annoyed cocking his head to the side of her vision, inspecting her. Luna tries to follow the mans head as her vision starts to get more clearer. “So you broke into my house, left a note and d-drugged me..Just to talk?” she stares daggers at the man, furrowing her brows in confusion.   
“Yes, besides the breaking in part.” He say getting closer to her ear. “You know... you really should make sure to close your window, honestly i’m surprised you’d make a mistake like that Luna.”   
Tanner completely unfazed, as if he was doing her a favour dragging her out of her house to ‘chat’. “I’ve been quite generous don’t you think? i’ve even left you untied..”   
Luna’s blood boiled at his amused tone as if he could tell. He pulls away from her ear and walks around her. Tanners eyes sparkle as the light highlights his features and slowly fixes his tie as he stops in front of her across the table yet again. 

“fuck you, Tanner.” she says in disgust as she slowly brings her hand up to touch her neck, where the drugs were injected. The pain and annoyance hits her, the fact that she’s helpless worsens making her whimper lightly.   
Tanner hums in response and chuckles. “Ah, aggression how lovely... must be your defence mechanism, or am I wrong Luna?” he smirks already knowing the answer. “Don’t start getting nervous on me now, Luna.” Luna breaths in and exhales trying to calm herself down, slowly closing her eyes for a moment. “Tanner, I-“ she’s cut off by her own gasp quickly opening her eyes as something touches her. Tanners somehow beside her on her right.   
His hand brushes against her carefully tucking a stray curl out of her face. “The drugs will be wearing off soon Luna.. but I have a funny feeling you’ll want to stay right where you are.” 

Luna flinches away from Tanners touch almost falling out of the chair completely but steadies herself. “Don’t you fucking touch me.” she says trying to sound threatening but ultimately fails coming out more as a plea than anything.   
Tanners backs away from her as a show of peace but his eyes showed a different story. “You are truly… Interesting, Luna very interesting.”   
He quickly clears his throat attempting to release the tension in the room. 

Luna’s hands slightly twitch beside her as the drugs begin to wear off. A violent shiver runs down her spine visibly shaking her, Tanner catches this and slowly watches, a smile tucking his lips. “What’s the matter Luna? Are you scared?” He asks innocently, as he starts slowly approaching her once again.  
“G-get the fuck away from me, you bastard.” Luna fear slightly becoming more apparent as her stutter gets worse. She quickly backs out of the chair her body now being able to move as tanner continues to approach, ignoring her comment. “Are you worried about being violated and beaten? Perhaps eaten alive?” Another step forward, as Luna steps back. suddenly She hits a wall. 

The feeling of cold cement scratching against her clothes, leaving her body riddled with goosebumps and causing hairs standing on end as Tanner gets closer, and closer. His hot breath tickles her face. Luna quickly curses herself looking down at her body realizing shes in her pjs, a large baggy shirt and shorts. Her eyes dart around trying to look at anything but the man so close to her. 

“Luna, your face is red... are you alright?” Tanner says carefully ghosting his lips ever so slightly over hers. Luna swallows hard lightly whimpering as Tanner puts his hands beside her head, trapping her.   
“y-you fucking bastard, Y-you better not do anything! I-i’m sure the cops will bust down here a-any moment now!” Luna says still attempting to keep her hope up, Tanner laughs as if she just told the funniest joke. “Oh Luna, you’re so cute...still holding on to that false sense of hope. I’m sure the police haven’t even noticed your absence especially since you took a break. It’s not like they care anyway-“ 

He slides a hand down caressing Luna’s neck, slowly adding pressure. “You know half of my victims haven’t even been reported missing...”   
A shudder rakes over her spine now wondering what happened to those people. “A-are you g-going to kill me...?” she asks in a barely audible tone fearing for the answer. Tanner clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Luna, Luna, Luna... If I wanted to kill you, believe me I would have done it the first night I found out about you.” Tanner releases the pressure on her neck and continues. “Sure I’ve thought about killing you, but once I started watching you... following your routine, your dedication, your hard work. Something snapped inside me-” Luna interrupting mid sentence suddenly finding her fire again. “That thing that snapped is called obsession, you fucking creep.” 

“Luna.” He says raising his voice with a trace of anger as if warning her. “I feel like ‘obsession’ is a strong word, distasteful in fact.” His voice ever so slightly slipping back into friendliness. “I’m glad you to see your sparks back but don’t cut me off agai-“ Luna interrupts a second time.  
“Or what? You already said you won’t kill me.” she says confidence oozing from her voice like venom. 

Tanner backs off surprisingly and turns around, sighing he grabs something from his pocket. “Luna, I think you need to calm down, you’re getting too cocky for my liking... Final chanc—“ 

Luna quickly spots an unused chair and throws it at him, cutting him off yet again, Knocking him down for a second. Luna tries to break the door open with all her might and when it doesn’t budge she screams for help as loud as she can. 

Tanner quickly grabs her and attempts to quiet her as she struggles and screams desperately trying to escape, pricking her harshly with a syringe yet again, but with his own special mix added in.


	2. Something to help you relax.

Luna wakes up yet again,   
alarm bells quickly rang out in danger before she could even blink open her heavy eyes. Her head dropped to the side, body sagged in the chair before a wave of panic and adrenaline shot through her, the gravity making her stomach flip and her body tense back up as she gasps catching her breath. “Welcome back, Luna.” his voice said, the sound distant to her ears almost as if she was underwater. 

Her eyes shot open in unease as she stared at the bastard in front of her. “Were you hoping it was all a dream?” Tanner said in a low and serious tone almost as if daring her to speak. Luna coughs attempting to ease the dryness in her throat. “More like a nightmare, you bastard...” Her voice cracks lightly, the fear of realizing that she may not get out of this. Tanner walks closer to her, watching as she attempts to move her hands. “I see drugging you again has done little to extinguish that fire.” Luna glares at him, the fire in her eyes intriguing Tanner. “You know, after that little tantrum you had.” He pauses stopping behind her, slowly moving her hair away from her ear and gently blows his hot breath on her ear, tickling it. “I thought about killing you. I thought how easy it would be to just...” He snaps his fingers. “End your life.” 

Luna flinches attempting to get away but her body wouldn’t move. Tanner chuckles darkly seeing her attempt at movement. “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, that you can’t move your body or really do anything.” He pulls his head away from her ear and lightly caresses her clothed shoulder slowly pulling the material down. Cold finger tips trailed across her skin as Luna’s gut curls in delight, It’s been a long time since any human contact. “W-What the fuck did you drug me w-with?” Her voice unsteady lightly losing her fire as He continues to caress her shoulder. “Just something to relax you...” His eyes gazing at her with mischievous intent. “I don’t need t-“ Tanner cuts her off with a shush and pulls his hand away from her. “Now I know you don’t get to relax often since you’re so busy with your work and of course attempting to catch Him.” Luna knew exactly who Tanner was talking about and swallowed a lump in her throat. “The Blue Blood Killer.” She whispered saying His name like a bad omen. “The very same.” Tanner chuckled “I knew that would catch your interest.” He pauses, slightly pulling her chair away from the table. “But I believe we’ve talked enough about work, Luna.” 

Luna could barely keep up with Tanner, His mood quickly flipping like a coin making her head spin. She’d probably enjoy the slight relaxation coursing through her body and mind if she was alone. Luna hardly noticed the chair being pulled away from the table until a loud scraping noise was heard and Tanner was standing in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
“Let’s talk about you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Me?” Luna said confused, watching as Tanner crouch down to her eye level. “Yes, you Luna.” he said slightly annoyed as he sighs. “I know you haven’t had an actual conversation in months but do try to keep up.” His hands lightly massaging her kneecaps. “W-why? why do you want to talk about me?” Luna says carefully speaking as if she’s walking on broken bottles- or in this case broken syringes.   
“Ever so humble.” He chuckles, smiling lightly. “Because Luna, you are fascinating. Your drive is inspiring, the way you throw yourself into your work despite the fact that half the people hardly thank you. You get what 4 to 3 hours of sleep a night, barely eating actual food.” He pauses to calm himself down then continues. “You hardly take care of yourself, Luna.” he sighs frowning a bit. 

Luna scoffs, her blood boiling “You don’t know anything, I take care of myself well enough as anyone and I certainly don’t need you taking care of me- I am not a child.” Tanners eyes widened in surprise at her tone. “I see that I must’ve struck a nerve.” His voice changes ever so slightly going an octave lower continuing his sentence. “And trust me, I can see that you’re a grown woman.” His hands slowly gliding up her knees, dipping into her inner thighs gently.   
Luna lightly gasps at his actions attempting to shut her legs in response. Her legs only send a shiver to her core causing her to whimper. “Now if you’re going to continue to lie to yourself Luna, I’ll have to take care of you myself.” He says seriously. Tanner’s hands go higher teasing her clothed pussy through her shorts then sneaks his fingers into her core. Luna could barely stop herself from bucking her hips into his fingers and moaning. “How long has it been since anyone touched you Luna?” he says his voice husky with desire, continuing to slip his fingers in and out of her slowly. “Judging by your dripping wet pussy and your reactions I’m guessing a long while.” He starts speeding up. “I bet no one’s touched you like me.” Luna already so close to cumming, moans loudly in response. Tanner stops keeping her on edge and starts to slip off her shorts. Her bare skin now shivering in the cold chair, the metal sticking to her.   
Tanner brings his face closer and closer to her core, inhaling her scent then slowly licks her all the way to her clit sucking hard on it. “T-tanner! a-ah” Luna screams acting on desire letting her little bit of shame go. Tanner continues to lick and suck on her until she cums. Luna panting coming down from her orgasm turns to look at Tanner. “y-you’re a bastard.” she says out of breath. Tanner hums in response and kisses her head. “Goodnight Luna.” He quickly syringes her before she can respond.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic please for the love of everything give me feedback please ♥️


End file.
